Old Habits Die Hard!
by Mac's Queen
Summary: Falling right back into old habits. The old habit of being Mac's Little Whore!


I was sitting at a table at Luna Messa the only bar in this dusty ass town. Drinking some beers, with a few of my friends from college, this is the first time I have been back since I started college.

"Looks, like you need another drink, sweetheart" my boyfriend Derrick says as he takes the bottle from in front of me as he walks over to the bar to order another round. Handing the bottle of beer to me that he has went and got, he sits down beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulder noticing that I was tense he ask "You ok babe" "Yeah I'm fine' I lie to him, ever since stepping foot back in town I have been worrying about running into my ex Mac, and I know that he enjoys his whiskey and this is the only place in town to get it. I had been thinking about him a lot lately, and deep down I knew the main reason I was even coming back was a hope of running into him. Just as soon as that thought entered my mind I hear him screaming outside the bar. "Ah shit" I say under my breath barely loud enough for anyone to hear. I see Mac sauntering through the door, in all his glory broad shouldered, tall and lanky, with those blue eyes that got me the first time. I get up and sneak to the bathroom, so he does not notice me, getting to the bathroom I notice that just seeing him again my heart is beating fast and my panties are soaked. This is not going to be good.

Returning back to my table "You ok" Derrick ask ….. and before I can answer I hear Mac "Well what the fuck are you doing back here" as I turn in my chair he has done made his way over to the table leaning down so that we are face to face "I ask you a question woman, what the fuck are you doing here" he snarls through his busted up teeth. And with that Derrick jumps out of his chair and had shoved Mac away from me I got up out of my chair because I know that Mac would wipe the floor with him and I didn't want him to get his ass kicked in front of his friends, getting between the two men I shoved them away from each other, Mac grabbed onto my arm and turned me to him "Did you miss me, is that why your back, trying to make me jealous bringing that cock sucker with ya' he says nodding towards Derrick. " Shut the fuck up Mac and let go of me" I growl pulling my arm from his grasp God what the hell is wrong with, feeling the wetness between my legs, I should not be so turned on by this. "Get your fucking whiskey, and leave me the hell alone" I tell him as I walk back to my table.

Mac was sitting at the bar getting drunker and drunker, by the minute staring at me with those blue eyes that pierce my soul. At one point Mac had made his way to the juke box, turning on the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails and with a devilish smile and a wink. He makes his way over to my table and grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, "Dance with me woman" he mumbles smelling of whiskey, I walk with him to the middle of the bar, Derrick is once again on his feet, " What the hell do you think you're doing" " Sit down, he aint doing nothing, just give me a minute and we will leave" Derrick walks out the door, throwing his hands up in the air I can tell his pissed but by the way Mac is grabbing my pants and pulling me towards him and grabbing my ass … I don't care. When Mac is drunk his sweet side comes out, as we are dancing he whispers in my ear "I miss you, and I still love ya." "Stop Mac, I'm with Derrick." This pisses Mac off and he grabs me by the throat and lowers his voice pulling my face real close to him "He's not man enough for you, he can't fuck you like I did" and with this I am done, I pull away from him and leave the bar, the whole time I am walking to the car Mac is screaming "You know, it's the truth bitch".

We had been there a week, and the incident at that bar was the only time I had seen Mac, but I could not get him or what he said out of my mind. I was sitting at the table when Derrick walked out of the bedroom, he has been mad about the incident at the bar ever since it happened and by the way he just walked by me I could tell he was still mad " I think we need to get going soon" he says as he is pouring his coffee. "I'm not ready to leave yet I still have stuff I need to do"

"Like fuck that guy at the bar" he says under his breath. "Fuck you Derrick" and with this I am up heading to the bedroom to find me some clothes I had to get out of the house he was pissing me off. As I leave the house I scream to Derrick "get your shit packed, and leave if that's what you want to do I'm staying"

Driving back up to the house I see that Derrick has taken my advice and packed his shit and left and deep down inside I was happy, to see him go after thinking about what Mac has said he was right Derrick was not man enough for me.

In the middle of the night I was awoken by the sound of a car outside of the house, I got up and looked out the window and see an old red pickup truck that I knew very well, I then noticed the owner of the truck he was leaning against the front of his truck with a smoke in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "I can't deal with this shit right now" I say to myself as I crawl back in bed. That night I had a dream about the last time me and Mac had been together. Even though he had such an effect on me I knew that there was no way that I could get back with him, I was getting to old to deal with this shit, and he had already gotten into my head, and now Derrick had left me, even if Derrick was not right for me, Mac was just bad for me.

The next night I had decided I was going back to the bar, I was going to tell Mac, to stop with the shit he was doing because there was no way that I would get back with him. Walking up to the doors of the bar, I have butterflies in my stomach, and my heart is beating out of my chest I know that Mac has a temper and he's not afraid to show it especially when it comes to " His Women". Thank God he is not here yet, I walk to the bar and order a beer, and I walk over and find a table.

Mac walks through the doors, I can tell that he is messed up on something, most likely meth his drug of choice it does not take him long to notice me sitting alone "Where the fuck is your little cocksucker, did I scare him away" he says with a laugh, he walks over and sits down a crossed the table from me "No, I ran him off" I say. The bartender brings Mac his usual a bottle of whiskey, he takes a chug and slides it too me "Come on woman, its Wednesday, you remember what Wednesday's are, don't ya" "Fuck you Mac" I say pushing the bottle away. "What the fuck are you doing here" he ask in between drinks "None of your damn business" was the only thing I could say. Sitting this close to him was bringing back feelings that I have been trying to not admit that I have for him, I did miss him, and I even had love for him. "Fuck ok I came to the bar to tell ya to stop with the shit, you act like I belong to you and I don't" I finally say. With this he laughs and pushes the chair between us away and slides up next to me. "You think you don't belong to me, after 4 years of being gone, you come here, you come back to me" he says as he grabs my chair and pulls me closer to him, I try to stand up, but he's right there we are face to face. Damn I was never this fucking turned on with Derrick, maybe Mac is right, fuck maybe I do belong to him I mean he is right I didn't have to come back here, I didn't have come to the bar that I knew he came too. Mac shoves his hand under the skirt that I was wearing sliding his hand up my leg "Stop Mac" attempting to push his hand away, but he is too strong he shoves his fingers inside my panties feeling the wetness between my legs. "See whore, you do belong to me, fuck you are so fucking wet" he whispers in my ear in a low growl. "Come the fuck on" he says pulling me by my arm towards the door. "Where the fuck you taking me" I say trying to hide the fear in my voice, and trying to get away from him, but he is just too strong, and I can't get away. "Shut the fuck up, and get in the truck" he barks "No" I say with the hint of fear that I was feeling. He jerks the door open and throws me inside the old dirty, truck. "I fucking told you to get in the fucking truck" he growls. He gets in on the driver's side, He reaches over and grabs me by the arm and pulls me to him "Take that shit off" he screams and in an second he pulls a knife from under the seat and is cutting my skirt off of me and throwing it out the window of the truck, "the shirt too whore" he growls, he grabs the shirt from my hands and throws it out the window. I don't know where we are going, its dark and I have never been out this way before. All of a sudden he slams the old truck in park and throws the door open he pulls me with him as he slides out of the truck, we were in the canyons. He drags me towards the back of the truck and throws me onto the bed of the truck, I am in a sitting position he grabs my legs and pulls me to my back, damn I am enjoying this, he has the knife out again and is cutting the fabric of my panties, he pulls me even closer to him " fuck you are dripping, whore" he says as he uses the tip of his blade to spread my lips, he looks up at me and he can tell that I am enjoying this he has a smirk on his face when with no warning he shoves two fingers into my pussy making me scream out in pain "fuck women, yer pussy is still as tight as I remember" he moans. He begins to rub my clit with his thumb as he finger fuck's me making me arch my back and moan even louder " scream whore, no one can hear ya" he growls, I can't control myself any longer I am screaming " fuck harder Mac harder" and with that he looks up and me with an evil smirk and starts going even harder until I am clawing at him " who's this pussy belong too" he screams, " you" I moan " louder" he screams as I come on his finger I am screaming " you, it belongs to you" I am cumming hard, bucking my hips and arching my back. He pulls his fingers out of my pussy and straight to his mouth cleaning my juices off his fingers "Fuck, yer taste good woman" he says as he pulls me towards him sitting up on the tail gate of the truck I reach out and grab is shirt and pull it over his head, as I was reaching for his belt he slaps my hands away "Don't worry babe yer will be getting this cock soon enough" he starts getting rough again as he pulls me off the truck and flips me around bending me over the tail gate of the truck he takes his knife and cuts the last piece of clothing off of my body with no warning he thrust into me making me scream in painful pleasure "Damn woman that pussy is tight" he grabs a fistful of my hair pulling me back to him arching my back and landing a smack to my ass that, you could hear for miles "tell me who you belong too woman" he whispers in my ear " Oh fuck I belong to you" I moan, he lets go of my hair and I fall back on my chest, he reaches up and pinches my nipple hard. "You like my dick in you don't ya woman" he grunts "oh fuck" is all I can say my legs are starting to shake and I know I won't be able to hold on much longer. "Harder" I scream he laughs "beg for it" he laughs "please Mac fuck me harder" I whine " good girl" he groans as he starts thrusting into me faster and harder, I can feel every inch of his big cock sliding in and out of my now swollen pussy, " Oh fuck I'm going come" I howl, he pulls out of my pussy as fast as he had thrust it in, turning me around grabbing my neck " you don't come until I tell you too, you understand woman" all I can do is nod my head. I am pushed back onto the truck bed on my back with him on top of me taking his cock in his hand he starts rubbing in between my lips, teasing my clit, he laughs as he sees me writhing and thrusting my hips up towards his cock "please mac" he pushes into me groaning "fuck" I wrap my legs around his thighs bracing myself for his hard fast thrust, he grabs my wrist and throws my hands over my head, and starts to run his tongue over my nipples, making them rock hard, his thrust become harder and I know he is about to explode, I scratch my nails down his back, " Yer making me love ya" he moans in my ear this brings a smile to my face, his eyes are closed and I can feel his cock twitching, he has brought me to the edge again, " I'm gonna come, let me come" I scream, he opens his eyes and with the devilish grin " come for me babe, scream my name " and with that I am cumming hard, screaming his name, and shaking. Feeling my pussy tighten around his cock sets him over the edge he grabs my hips and starts thrusting harder, throwing his head back roaring a string of obscenities, I feel him empty himself inside of me. He smiles down at me " I told you, he couldn't fuck you like I do" he flops down beside me I can feel his cock slide out of my swollen pussy, and the mixture of our fluids dripping out.

Mac slides off the bed of the truck and starts gather up his clothes, and starts to dress, I have always loved watching him get dressed, "get your fucking clothes on" he grunts over his shoulder " I would but some physcho fucker cut them all off of me" I holler at his back. He takes his shirt off and tosses back to me, I slide off the back of the truck and my legs are shaky, damn he was right Derrick never left me feeling like this after sex I lean against the truck and pull his shirt on. We get back in to truck and, "take me back the bar, so I can get my car" I tell him, " You can get in the morning" he says as he turns the opposite way of the bar I can tell that he we heading to his house. I am too tired to argue with him at this point and with Mac there is no arguing, you do it his way. We get to his house, and he once again pulls me out the truck with him, my legs are still shaky, he laughs at me as he watches my legs shake "that's what happens after getting fucked by a real man, that little cock sucker could never make your legs shake, could he?" he smirks "fuck you Mac" I say as I walk through the front door. I head to the couch in the living room, the place has not changed in 4 years. "What the fuck you doing" he ask, as I lay down on the couch, "what the fuck does it look like doing." "You aint sleeping on the couch woman" he says as he pulls me up by my arm and throws me over his shoulder "put me down you crazy fucker" I say to his back, he throws me on his bed and says "remember you belong to me, you sleep where I tell you to sleep" he says with that evil ass smirk.

"Fuck" I scream as I am awoken by Mac shoving a finger into my pussy, "you like that dontcha whore" he grunts as he is adding a second finger, I start grinding my pussy onto his fingers, arching my back and moaning his name, he starts to laugh pulling his finger out of me drawing a whine out of me. "getcha ass up and go cook me something to go with that pussy" he says as he sticks his fingers in his mouth cleaning my juices off his fingers. I lay there for a while and all I can do is look at him, he has scooted back down into the bed, his eyes closed. I throw the covers off of me, looking over at Mac, he is breathing light and has falling back to sleep, I climbed over him, straddling him, making sure I grind my hips against him, but as fast as his eyes open I am already off of him, making my way to the door, I bend over to pick up one of shirts from the floor when I feel the hard slap on my bare ass, feeling the sting because of the bruise he left there the night before.

After getting out of the shower, walking down the hallway I notice the drawings of the spiders Mac, has pinned to the wall, he has added more to the collection since the last time I was in his house, the one time I had ask him about the spiders, was the last time. I walk to the freezer, and open it up looking for something to cook, I hear Mac walk into the kitchen, grabbing a pack of bacon, "Do you want bacon" I ask but his eyes has went straight to my nipples the air from the freezer making them rock hard, he reaches out and pinches one of my nipples "bacon is fine whore" I slap his hand away " stop calling me a whore, I'm not a whore " I tell him as I turn towards the stove. Mac grabs me by the arm pulling me towards him, he shoves me face down, on the table, grabbing my leg and pinning it down to the table, pushing the shirt up exposing my ass, he brings his hand down hard on my behind, making me moan in a mix of pain and pleasure, Mac let out a low animalistic growl, as he does the same to the other cheek, squeezing my cheek, he pulls me back up but only too pull the shirt over my head, turning me around he throws me onto the table, he struggles to remove the blue coveralls, he had changed into, forcing himself between my legs he is pawing at my breast, leaving bit marks as he went, "Oh Mac" I moan as I bring my knees up to my chest, my pussy is throbbing, since the rude awakening, he runs his large hand down my side, gripping my hip" you, want me, to fuck that pretty lil pussy" his voice in a deep growl he cups my pussy, finding my clit with this thumb " Fuck! Such a wet pussy for me. I think I need to show ya how a real man does it. "Please Mac, I want you" is all I could get out as he continues to tease me, with this fingers "Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear ya" he smirked slipping a finger into my dripping pussy, "I want you!" I moan, "You want me to do what" he growls, slipping a second finger in. "Fuck I want you to show me how a real man does it" at this point I am begging him "Tell me who's little whore you are" he smirks working his fingers faster "I'm your whore, please Mac" that's all he needed and with reaches down and takes his hard cock out of his boxers, giving it a stroke before ramming the head into my opening. Mac grunts as I moan, with every forceful thrust wrapping my legs around his waist to allow him to go deeper. His speed is fast and remorseless as he continuously hits home, his head hitting my cervix and shaft grazing my G-spot every time. "Fuck ya sucha dirty lil whore for me girl. A dirty lil whore for ol' Mac!"

"I am, I am your dirty lil whore" I admit in between breathes, 'Harder!" I am clawing at his broad muscled shoulders as he begins to fuck me harder. "Mac, I'm so close," I was reaching the edge. "come for me, lil whore , come all over this cock!" Mac replied, grunting the words before he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. As he bites and sucks on my nipples, he lifts my ass up, bringing my pelvis down hard onto him " Yes…yes Mac… just like that!" I throw my head back, making my neck perfectly visible, Mac knows what I want, letting out a low growl, he takes my neck into his mouth, sinking his decaying meth riddled teeth into my neck, making purple bruises and drawing droplets of blood.

With that I couldn't hold out any longer, my inner walls start clamping down and spasaming around Mac's hard, pulsing cock, my straining breaths turns to screams of pleasure as Mac continues his unforgiving pace, fighting hard to stop my climax from pushing him out. In the middle of my mind blowing orgasm, he pulled out completely, causing a faint stinging pain which makes me whimper. "Get up, yer going suck it. " He commands while pulling me up by my arms and dropping me to my knees. I responded, "Yes Sir." Grabbing the base of his cock the flesh moist to touch from my juices, I begin to lick the underside of his long shaft until I reach the head, popping into my mouth, I begin sucking as Mac grabs a handful of my hair " that's it women, take Mac's big 'ol cock in that pretty little mouth." He shoves my head forward, forcing more of his length down my throat. "Take it all, did you forget how to suck a real man's cock." I can taste myself on his throbbing, very erect cock as I suck him hard, forcing every inch of him inside my mouth, loving every moan and grunt Mac was making, I cup his balls, massaging them as I feel them tightening in my grasp. "Yer makin me love ya." He rasp as he tightens the grip on my hair and forcing my head even further forward to ensure that his hot cum fills my mouth completely as he releases it. Warm sticky jets shoot onto my tongue and leak down my throat as I was quick to swallow his release. I look up at him as his cock slowly turns flaccid in my over worked mouth, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly shut, while he rides out his orgasmic high.

Rising to my feet, I lean back against the table, wiping my mouth and looking at Mac, who is still catching his breath, with a feeling of satisfaction and being somewhat proud of the leg quaking, head spinning session. I pick the shirt up off the floor and pull it over my head, as Mac pulls up his coveralls he looks over at me and with a smirk he says " now cook my bacon whore" he laughs as I give him the bird as I bend down to pick up the bacon off the floor!


End file.
